The desire to maintain airflow in the groin and buttocks region while absorbing urine and perhaps other waste has been a continuous dilemma in the personal hygiene industry. Perhaps one of the most significant problems that those in the personal hygiene industry have faced may be how to absorb urine while allowing airflow. When skin in the groin and buttocks is continuously exposed to wetness without adequate air exposure, skin irritations such as diaper rash may ensue.
Another problem that may occur is how to facilitate healing diaper rash or other skin irritations that may require exposure to air while absorbing urine perhaps without using ointments, creams, pastes, or the like. Physicians may recommend exposing the groin and buttocks to air to speed healing of such skin irritations. While removing an undergarment, such as cloth or disposable diapers, from a child or person may maximize airflow to the groin and buttocks, there is nothing left to absorb urine.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems. The invention can absorb urine while allowing the groin and buttocks to be exposed to air. Thus facilitating the healing of skin irritations such as, but not limited to, diaper rash while protecting items such as furniture and flooring from exposure to urine by persons lacking bladder control.
A key application of the present invention may be in the personal hygiene industry. A significant aspect of the personal hygiene industry may include the use of items made to absorb urine such as cloth and disposable diapers. Prior to the present invention, past impediments to maximizing airflow may be the incorporation of a solid, non-permeable cover over the buttocks and groin and perhaps even the materials used in the manufacturing process that are designed to hold in wetness.
As to the personal hygiene industry and the overall desire to absorb urine and maximize airflow, the present invention discloses techniques which overcome virtually every one of the previous problems in a practical fashion.
Attempts have been made in the past to solve the problems that those in the personal hygiene industry have faced in attempting to practically absorb urine and maximize airflow. In spite of those attempts, until the present invention, no techniques were available which practically solved the above mentioned problems.